When you look into my eyes
by Dhayaan
Summary: ¿Como huirle a ese sentimiento que agobia tu corazón? ¿como negarle a tu corazón aquel sentimiento de lujuria y tranquilidad al gritar a los cuatro vientos que estas enamorado?¿como impedir lo prohibido cuando hay tantos obstáculos?
1. ¿Mas que odio o menos?

_**Cap.1 ¿Más que odio o menos?**_

**Me parecía un poco raro decir mi nombre así que todos los que lean esta historia serán bienvenidos a decirme por mi apodo (Dhayaan) esta historia lleva rondando por mi mente desde hace un tiempo pero tenía un poco de miedo de publicarla, esta historia fluye sola y las personalidades de los personajes (Hermione y Draco) serán de una extraña forma iguales a las que narra la diosa de J.K y diferentes ya que les cambiare algunas cosas. Bueno espero les guste.**

Era un día de otoño como cualquiera, frió, los pasillos de la escuela se encontraban desolados, solo algunos de los "valientes" estudiantes que se atreven a desafiar a la naturaleza y se niegan a permanecer encerrados en su habitación se encontraban deambulando por ahí, entre ellos estaba ella, con su bufanda cubriendo parte de su rostro, aferrándose a su libro como si este transmitiera calor propio y eso la reconfortaba, su cabello castaño ondulado seguía los movimientos de la brisa mientras sus caderas se movían de lado a lado dándole un toque coqueto pero nada intencional, su paso era apresurado pero a la vez un poco pausado.

Su mirada correteaba por todas partes con ese pequeño brillo de curiosidad que tanto la caracterizaba, los días fríos eran los que mas le gustaban, ya que le despejaban la mente y le daban mas tiempo para pensar, algunos estudiantes apresurados se detenían para saludarla, no porque fuera una chica popular claro,sino porque tal vez ella los había ayudado en algún momento, aunque, algunos otros se acercaban a ella solo para sentirse reconfortados con esa aura tranquila que poseía o simplemente les atraía aquella mirada curiosa que le brindaba a todos.

Se detuvo un momento en uno de los grandes ventanales, para contemplar mejor el clima, y en esencia, era un clima precioso, las hojas de los arboles caídas de un color un poco anaranjado reposaban sobre todo el lugar como pequeñas doncellas dormidas, el cielo se encontraba un poco nublado esperando la llegada de una nueva llovizna y los hermosos campos del colegio tenían un poco de roció que los hacia brillar, era simplemente espectacular. Su vista se desvió un poco hacia un punto del enorme pasillo donde unos ojos de un color plata que la observaban. Silencioso como hace unos meses, ya no había odio en su mirada sino algo mas que la hizo estremecer, ella no aparto su mirada de la de el, así que se mantuvieron unos minutos mas observándose mutuamente, de los ojos de ambos ya había desaparecido cualquier rasgo de odio o desprecio, en cambio ahora había algo mas, tan profundo que ni ellos mismo podían describirlo. El fue el primero en apartar su mirada de forma un poco perezosa como si le costara mucho apartarla de ella y siguió su camino junto a sus amigos hasta desaparecer por el otro extremo del pasillo.

Ella suspiro un poco y se quedo unos segundos observando el lugar por el que él había desaparecido, durante esos instantes pensó en su historia con aquel chico,y en lo cruel que suele ser el mundo al decirte que puedes ser libre de decir y sentir lo que quieras y en como este mismo se contradice al decir que ellos no pueden.

Un año, pensó mientras seguía su camino por el lado contrario al de el, un año exacto había pasado desde la ultima vez que se habían insultado, aunque pensándolo bien ahora aquellos insultos eran solo pequeñas escusas para verse mutuamente sin que nadie lo notara, ¿en realidad se odiaban? no, claro que no. Solo el destino fue un poco injusto con ellos al obligarlos a ser diferente pero ¿eran acaso las diferencias algo malo? no, las diferencias es lo que hacen mas interesante y a la misma vez fortalecen mas aquel lazo, ya que los obliga y les enseña como convivir y aceptarse mutuamente. Lo que mas los separaba eran las diferencias pero no las de ellos sino las de sus amigos, ella como siempre odiaba a los amigos hipócritas y comprados de el y él odiaba a cualquier persona que se le acercara a ella fueran o no amigos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al entrar a la biblioteca y encontrarse con el ceño fruncido que tanto caracterizaba a la bibliotecaria, la saludo como todos los días y siguió su camino por la biblioteca hasta llegar a su lugar, el cual era una mesa escondida entre las sombras y apartada de todos.


	2. Tus ojos hielo

_**Tus ojos hielo**_

**Hola!, se que el capitulo anterior fue muy corto pero jajaja no me lo van a creer, lo publique en un estado extraño y pues no creí que alguien lo leería así que lo publique como si nada, pero bueno ya lo arregle un poco y este en definitiva sera mas largo y mas entretenido, al releer el capitulo anterior note que lo de "nuestra historia" hace la ilusión de que algo ya paso entre ellos o que ya se aman y la verdad es que no, aun falta un poco para eso, y bueno antes de alargar mas esto me despido y espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

**(Oh casi lo olvido la historia esta adaptada en el sexto año)**

Hermione ingresaba al comedor, ya sin su bufanda, puesto que ahí no había necesidad de tenerla ya que el comedor siempre se encontraba caluroso, al ingresar ella sentía que unos brazos invisibles la envolvían en una tibieza increíblemente acogedora, era tan hermosa la sensación que con solo cerrar sus ojos lograba imaginarse que se encontraba en casa, con su madre ofreciéndole un gran abrazo y su padre al otro lado de la cocina sacando del horno una comida suculenta y bien preparada, el olor a comida fresca invadió sus fosas nasales haciendo que el camino hacia su mesa fuera torturoso, al sentarse enfrente de sus dos mejores amigos y ofrecerles una cálida sonrisa pudo observar el delicioso majar que invadía la mesa, no había nada mejor que encontrar un poco de calidez en medio de esa guerra, ya que aunque el señor tenebroso no había hecho ninguna aparición especial, sabían todos que no tardaría en volver y atormentarlos, era por eso que Hermione intentaba por todos los medios buscar paz y tranquilidad para ella y sus amigos. Mientras se servia un poco de aquel manjar escucho la voz baja y tranquila de Harry saludándola.

-Hola Herms, ¿dónde has estado? No te hemos visto en todo el día - Dijo el moreno manteniendo su tono de voz.

Hermione le obsequio una de sus ya tan conocidas miradas tiernas a su amigo y hablo.

-Estaba en la biblioteca ya sabes las clases se ponen cada vez mas pesadas y tengo que... - pero no pudo continuar ya que su amigo pelirrojo la interrumpió abrupta-mente.

-¡Pero acabamos de empezar el año, como puedes estar pensando en estudiar cuando llegamos hace dos semanas!- dijo este con la boca llena y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ronald! ¡Sabes como odio que hables con la boca llena, come y luego me reclamas! - dijo la castaña mostrando solo un poco de su enojo al ver la falta de etiqueta de su amigo.

Luego de unos segundos en total silencio decidieron seguir comiendo sin interrupciones, las peleas entre ellos siempre eran iguales, no lograban durar mas de 15 minutos para que luego todo se arreglara, Harry y Ron continuaron con la conversación que habían mantenido minutos antes de que llegara la castaña y ella intento escucharlos.

El murmullo que se había mantenido durante la cena se evaporo rápidamente para darle la bienvenida a los ya conocidos suspiros de la mayoría de la población femenina de Hogwarts. Hermione sabia porque pasaba, quien mas que él podía causar esos estragos entre las femeninas, pero aun intentando vanamente en resistirse, levanto su mirada discretamente de su plato a las puertas del gran comedor en donde se encontraba un rubio platinado rodeado por todos sus seguidores.

Pero algo había cambiado en él y ella parecía ser la única en notarlo, su mirada ya no era arrogante ni vanidosa sino ahora esos ojos celestes contenían una gran tristeza mezclada con nerviosismo, y no era la primera vez que lo veía tan devastado, desde su llegada a Hogwarts para iniciar su sexto año Hermione noto ese cambio en el chico el cual la consternaba. ¿Qué le había pasado durante las vacaciones para tenerlo tan nervioso todo el tiempo? … pero, ¿a ella que le importaba eso? El hecho de que no se insultaran no había cambiado nada, seguían siendo los mismos, solo que ahora algo en sus miradas había cambiando.

El chico rubio clavo su mirada en ella, manteniendo esa expresión fría pero cambiando su mirada de nerviosismo y tristeza por una penetrante con un toque de curiosidad, la chica se estremeció un poco pero le sostuvo la mirada, ¿Cómo alguien podía tener una mirada tan fría y unos ojos tan hermosos? Hacia la ilusión de tener dos icebergs en lugar de dos ojos, fue esta vez la chica quien aparto la mirada primero, logro escuchar como sus amigos hablaban sobre las audiciones para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

"Hogwarts ¡bah! Qué era eso mas que una horrible cárcel, ya nadie sabia respetar a sus superiores, esos asquerosos muggles (sangres sucias) se creen dueños de la escuela sabiendo de antemano que son inferiores, los profesores cada vez mas estúpidos lamen el piso por donde pasan esos asquerosos, y ahora ninguna casa soporta siquiera la magnífica presencia de los slytherin's, idiotas, ya no los soportaba, aunque pensándolo bien, ya no soportaba a nadie, todos eran unos tontos descerebrados " Esos eran los pensamientos del susodicho rey de las serpientes, siempre odiando todo y nunca mostrando ni la mas mínima emoción, todo un Malfoy de cabo a rabo, su expresión fría y sin sentimientos era su marca personal, ¿Amor? ¡Ja! Debe ser una broma, un Malfoy no siente, lo máximo que Draco Malfoy había sentido era deseo y claro eso no le duro mucho, pero aunque nadie lo sepa el chico tenia sentimientos, solo había una persona que quería y conocía un poco de esos sentimientos, su madre, una mujer sangre pura y elegante completamente digna de ser la señora Malfoy, ¿novia? Nunca ha tenido una oficial solo conquistas o "amiguitas".

Draco se dirigía al gran comedor junto a sus "amigos" dispuesto a hacer su increíble entrada, todos los días era igual el chico entraba y todo el mundo se quedaba en silencio observándolo, algunos con odio o admiración y las otras simplemente con lujuria y un poco de baba en sus bocas, hasta algunas leonas no se resistían las ganas de mirarlo, traicionando asi a los suyos.

Su nueva conquista de esta semana una chica de Slytherin llamada Flora Carrow se le acerco a abrazarlo y susurrarle en el oído unas palabras que él no pudo entender porque su atención estaba en aquella chica de ojos miel que lo observaba desde la mesa de los leones, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojada por el clima, sus ojos eran una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad, Draco estaba completamente seguro que si tuviera un espejo de frente su mirada seria igual solo que sin abandonar el frió.

Algo en aquella castaña lo llamaba, era algo inexplicable, al igual que la razón por la que la había dejado de insultar, la razón más razonable de eso era porque ya no la toleraba, era un fastidio, alguien sin importancia, ni siquiera ligeramente atractiva, pero aun así podía notar las miradas de algunos alumnos encima de ella y eso lo irritaba ¿Qué le veían? "nada" pensó el "simples babosos de pacotilla". Ella corto el contacto visual pero el continuo observando y lo que vio lo hizo sentir extraño, la castaña comenzó a hablar nuevamente con San Potter y la comadreja pero observaba a la comadreja de una forma… extraña, una mezcla de dulzura y algo mas, ¿pero… que era?, no lo soporto mas y a parto su mirada.

Al sentarse en su mesa recordó la razón por la que estaba tan nervioso y agobiado y se regaño internamente, un Malfoy no puede mostrar ningún sentimiento ni mucho menos debilidad, su problema era tan grande que ni siquiera podía contárselo a su memoria porque recordaba ese dolor y no le gustaba.

Flora a su lado no paraba de parlotear sobre superfluos y cosas tontas, su voz era chillona y horrible, ¿Cómo la soportaba? No lo sabía.

-Dragon (ese era el apodo que sus conquistas le tenían) ¿en qué piensas? - Hizo un pestañeo exagerado- ¿acaso quieres hablar de nuestra relación?

-¿Nuestra? - Dijo él y luego rió amargamente- tú y yo no somos nada.

-Ay Amor no digas eso - hizo un puchero.

Pero el no respondió ya que su mirada se volvió a dirigir a la mesa de los leones donde la castaña ya no estaba. Luego volvió a mirar a Flora y sonrió. Si tan solo ella supiera que hace dos días su hermana gemela estuvo con él.

-¿Así que por fin decidiste unirte al equipo? ¡Genial! Estoy segura que entraras - Dijo Hermione después de separar su mirada de la del rubio.

Ron sonrió y bebió un poco de jugo. ¡Por Merlín! Como pudo haber olvidado esa sonrisa, estuvo todos los días de sus vacaciones pensando en ella, desde cuarto año supo que sentía algo por Ron y hasta ahora no habían hablado sobre eso, pero ella está dispuesta este año a jugarse el todo por el todo.

Ron no era el chico más guapo de Hogwarts y ella lo sabia pero, nadie podía decir que era feo, su cabello zanahoria brillaba un poco, y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas combinaban perfectamente con sus pecas, y su sonrisa, como no notar su sonrisa, alegraba todo su rostro y le daba ese ligero toque relajado que tanto le encantaba.

-Sí creo que este es mi año - Dijo el pelirrojo- Además escuche que este año el capitán de slytherin será Malfoy, no habrá nada mejor que ver su expresión cuando lo derrotemos - choco su mano con Harry.

-Se que entraras amigo eres el mejor - Dijo Harry mientras le ofrecía una servilleta.

Hermione aparto su vista de su amigo pelirrojo y miro su reloj.

-¡Por Merlín! Que tarde es - Dijo, si no salía corriendo ahora mismo no podría recoger el libro de Historia de la Magia que dejo a medio leer en la biblioteca. Agarro una manzana verde y salió corriendo del comedor pero antes alcanzo a decir un "adiós chicos".

*******************************************_No olviden comentar_ *****************************************************


End file.
